C-rings usually come in strands of a predetermined number of C-rings bound together with tape. In most tools used to form hog rings from the C-rings, these strands of C-rings are depleted in a hurry, sometimes in a matter of minutes. Using such an applicator tool, the tool operator must stop using the tool and reload the tool with a new strand. It may be necessary to reset the feed system of the tool every time a new strand of C-rings is inserted into the tool. This procedure wastes valuable time and money.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,124 discloses a hog ring clamping device having pneumatic means for activating jaws to close a C-ring. One disadvantage with the tool disclosed in this patent is that it requires many moving parts which may break or malfunction. It is also difficult to load C-rings into the tool disclosed in this patent.
One advantage of the tool of the present invention is that it is easier and faster to load C-rings into the present tool than the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,124. In addition, the present tool has fewer moving parts, thereby reducing the possibility of the tool malfunctioning or becoming inoperable.